


Oh, Christmas Tree

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: Carina and Maya are putting up a Christmas tree at Carina’s.    Nothing but fluff. :)
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 10
Kudos: 235





	Oh, Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, more December seasonal fics. Hope it makes you smile – ‘tis the season, after all! :)

“You’re really good at this!” Maya uttered in slight awe as she watched Carina put another ornament on the Christmas tree the two of them were currently decorating in the brunette’s living room. Then, a knowing smile spread across her face. “But, then again, you really good at pretty much everything, so…”

“Aww, grazie, amore!” Carina returned as she looked at her and smiled. “But, I’m afraid that’s not really true because there are quite a few things I’m really bad at, actually. Like for example - picking out the right Christmas tree. There is no way I would have picked out this particular tree on my own!” she pointed out as she looked back at the tree the two of them had picked out at the tree lot some two hours earlier. “I can’t tell a good tree from a bad one for the life of me!”

Maya frowned in confusion. “I thought Italians decorated Christmas trees as well.”

“Of course we do.” Carina said as she looked at her girlfriend again. “It’s just that, well, most of us choose the fake ones over the real ones. Especially, at our house. My father would’ve had a fit if he’d found tree needles on the floor. Hand me that purple ball, please.” she requested, indicating one of the Christmas balls on the coffee table.

“Well, that’s too bad!” Maya returned as she handed her the ornament. “Because, let me tell you: there are very few things that can compare to the smell of a real pine tree!”

“I am sure you’re right, and I’m glad I’m going to experience it this year.” the Italian said with another smile.

“So, this is really your first Christmas tree since you’ve moved to Seattle?” Maya now asked.

Carina nodded. “Yes. Last year on Christmas, I was working. The Christmas before that, I went back to Italy because my father wasn’t feeling well; and my first Christmas here, I was also working.” She shrugged. “And, to be honest with you, growing up, after mama and Andrea left; Christmas hadn’t really been something I was looking forward to much, anyway. Some years, we wouldn’t even have a tree, and even when we did, papa’ would usually pay someone else to decorate it for us. ”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Maya offered tenderly as she stepped up behind Carina and slipped her arms around her waist, pulling her close. The brunette instantly melted into the embrace. “I mean, don’t get me wrong...” Maya continued. “Christmas wasn’t much of a picnic at our house, either. I mean, I’d have a double training session every Christmas; but at least my brother, mother and I would decorate the tree together on Christmas Eve.”

“What about your father?” Carina asked.

“Oh, he’d usually go out with his buddies, which was great, because for those few hours we would all feel much better, and would even enjoy the holiday a little.”

“Mi dispiace, bella. I’m sorry.” the Italian reciprocated Maya’s earlier sentiment.

The blonde smiled sadly. “It’s OK. It looks like we both have some pretty lousy Christmas memories to share between us, though.” she remarked, trying to lighten the mood. She put her chin on Carina’s shoulder.

“That we do.” Carina nodded in agreement. “But, this year it is going to be different. This year we are going to start making some new, better Christmas memories – together!”

Both of their hearts skipped a beat as she said that. It was their first Christmas together and they were determined to make it the best one yet.

“Yes, we are!” Maya assented. “I love you, Carina.”

“I love you too, Maya.” the brunette returned as she turned to face the blonde.

They shared a breathtaking kiss.

“I just hope nothing will change and we’ll still be able to have Christmas Day off.” Maya remarked as blue met brown again.

As things were standing now – a little over three weeks before Christmas – they were both supposed to be off work on Christmas Day.

“Of course we will, bella. You’ll see!” Carina said with a bright smile. “It will be our very own Christmas miracle!”

Maya laughed. “This is one of the many things I love about you, babe - your optimism. Now, how about we finish decorating the tree?”

About half an hour later, the tree was fully decorated.

“It looks beautiful!” Maya said satisfied as they both admired their work.

“It really does!” Carina agreed. “As a matter of fact, I think it may be the most beautiful tree I’ve ever seen!” she said, her voice full of emotion.

“I agree.” Maya returned with a warm smile, suddenly realizing how Carina’s eyes sparkled in perfect complement to the colorful Christmas lights on the tree. “And, do you know why I think it’s the most beautiful Christmas tree I’ve ever seen, as well?”

Instinctively, the brunette’s smile grew bigger. “Because we’ve picked it out and decorated it - together?” she offered promptly.

Maya nodded, her dimples on display. “That’s right!”

“Ti amo, bella!” Carina said adoringly.

“I love you too, babe!” Maya returned in kind before they shared another sweet kiss.

“But, I still think that we should’ve bought a tree for your place, as well.” the brunette remarked as the kiss ended.

“We’ve been through this already, Carina…” Maya noted as they walked toward the couch and sat down. “There’s no point. Tomorrow is my last day off before Christmas and we’ve agreed that we’ll be spending Christmas Eve and Christmas Day here. The Christmas lights we’ve put up yesterday inside my house and on the porch are more than enough.”

“But, what if you come to your house and realize you actually miss having a tree there?” Carina insisted.

Maya shook her head. “I won’t. Not with all the time I’ll be spending at the Station between now and Christmas.” she sighed. Then, she smiled. “But, if that does happen, I can always come here and admire this one.”

For their six-month anniversary, they had exchanged keys to their respective homes.

Carina smiled broadly and was about to respond when she glanced toward the window and noticed something. “Look, Maya… It’s snowing!” she exclaimed excitedly as she swiftly stood up and ran toward the window.

Unfortunately, Maya did not share her enthusiasm. “After four years in Seattle, you should have learned that when we do get some snow, it usually turns into an ugly wet, mess in a matter of hours.” she noted, with a soft groan. “Which, in turn, brings nothing but hassle and more work for the both of us.”

“Oh, don’t be such a Grinch, Maya!” Carina quipped as she watched the snowflakes fall. “Yes, I know that the snow is not always great and I know it brings many problems, and I don’t like it when it gets all dirty and slippery either; but I do love it when it’s fresh and clean like this. Even if it is for just a few of hours, there is something magical and romantic about it.” she elaborated. “Come and watch it with me.” she then said as she turned to face the blonde again and stretched out her hand.

“Carina...” Maya almost whined.

“Come on, bella, please… Just for a few minutes!” the Italian persisted, looking at her girlfriend with her best puppy eyes…

…and before long, Maya yielded – not that she ever could deny her anything, anyway. “Fine.” she huffed as she stood up and walked over to Carina. “But, just for a few minutes.”

“Thank you, amore!” the brunette smiled sweetly as she kissed Maya’s cheek and laced their fingers together. “Now, isn’t this romantic?” she asked, looking at Maya. “We are inside, with our Christmas tree decorated, and outside it is almost dark and snowing.”

“I guess it is, yeah.” the blonde admitted, softly smiling herself. Before Carina, she almost despised anything and everything that even hinted at romance. But, since the two of them had been together – for almost nine months now – that had changed, and Maya did not regret it for one moment. However, although she knew her friends at the Station liked this “new” her as well, there were moments when they would tease her and she was so over those moments by now. “Just don’t let anyone at the Station know that.” she remarked knowingly, making a face. “They already think I’ve become too soft.”

“Who thinks you’ve become too soft?” Carina asked, frowning slightly. “Do you want me to talk to them?”

Maya laughed earnestly, making the brunette’s heart flutter with joy. “Yeah, that would definitely make me look **less** soft – my girlfriend dealing with people on my behalf!”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I don’t think you’ve become too soft. I think that you’ve simply finally let yourself be a little less guarded and a little more open.” Carina noted meaningfully. “And, I love that. I mean, I love it when you’re fearless and brave too, but I also love that you trust me enough to let your guard down with me.”

Without missing a beat, Maya shifted to face Carina fully, prompting the Italian to do the same. “I do trust you, Carina.” the blonde said, taking both of Carina’s hands in hers now. “I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone!”

Carina swallowed hard. At that moment, she made a decision. “I feel the same way about you, bella!” she returned earnestly as she leaned in for a loving kiss.

As the kiss ended, they turned to the window again. Maya’s back against Carina’s front, Carina’s arms around Maya’s waist - and for a few moments - they just stood in silence, enjoying the moment and each other.

Carina was the first to speak. “I’ve been thinking, if it keeps snowing, and it doesn’t rain overnight, maybe we could make _il pupazzo di neve -_ a snowman - tomorrow.” she mused.

“You wanna make a snowman?!” Maya asked, turning her head to look at her girlfriend, her eyebrow raised.

“Yes, why not?” the brunette returned.

“Because we’re adults, Carina!” Maya replied.

“And, who says only kids are allowed to make snowmen?” the Italian challenged.

“Alright, that’s a good point.” Maya admitted. “But, are you sure that’s how you wanna spend you **only** day off in the next two weeks? Because, may I remind you that tomorrow is your only day off until Christmas, as well.”

Carina nodded. “I know. And, yes, I am sure that that’s how I want to spend it. Well, part of it, at least.”

“I see. And, what about the other parts?” the blonde asked, a telling grin spreading across her face.

“I’m open to suggestions.” the Italian returned suggestively.

Maya cleared her throat. “That’s good to know.”

“So, does that mean we are going to build a snowman tomorrow?”

“As long as it stays like this and it doesn’t all turn into mush; yes, we are.”

Carina beamed. “Thank you!” she said as she gave Maya a peck on the lips.

“You’re welcome, babe! Now, how about you stay here, and enjoy the snowflakes, and I go and make us some hot chocolate?” the blonde suggested.

“I’d love some hot chocolate!” Carina nodded.

Maya smiled. “I thought you might.”

“You know me so well, bella!” Carina offered adoringly.

“Just returning the favor babe!” Maya returned as she kissed the brunette’s cheek. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” she said and went for the kitchen.

Carina was actually glad that Maya had offered to make some hot chocolate, because aside from the fact that she really did want it, she also needed these few minutes of ‘alone-time’ before doing what she was about to do. And even though she felt the slightest bit nervous about it, she also couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Initially, she was going to wait until Christmas Day to do it, but tonight she decided she did not want to wait any longer.

A few minutes later, she heard Maya return. “Here is the hot chocolate.” the blonde said as she entered the living room, carrying two cups; one in each hand. “You want to drink it by the window, or on the couch?”

“The couch.” Carina replied. “Let’s sit down.”

Maya nodded. “OK.”

They both walked over to the couch.

“Here you go.” Maya said, offering Carina her cup.

She took it with a smile. “Thank you.”

“How is it?” the blonde asked as they both sat down…

…and Carina took a sip of the beverage. “Exquisite, as always!” she replied.

Maya smiled widely. “I may not make a very good coffee, but I know my hot chocolate.”

“That you certainly do, bella!” the brunette nodded, returning the smile. The next instant, it faded ever so slightly.

Naturally, Maya noticed it immediately. “What is it?” she asked.

Carina put her cup down on the coffee table in front of them. She remained silent for a few more beats. Then, she took a quick breath and uttered: “How would you feel about us living together?”

Any ounce of nervousness she may have felt about this, was instantly quelled by the radiant smile Maya gave her in response. It was an instinctive smile and one of the brightest she had seen from her to date.

“Are you serious?!” Maya gasped, trying to calm her suddenly racing heart. “You want us to move in together?!”

Carina nodded. “I do. I was going to wait until Christmas Day to ask you, but tonight I realized that I didn’t want to wait that long.”

“Yes!” Maya uttered without wasting another beat.

“Yes, **what**?!” Carina returned. She was pretty sure she knew the answer, but she still wanted to be absolutely certain.

“Yes, I want us to live together, too.” the blonde clarified. She really did.

“You do?!” Carina said.

Maya nodded. “I do.” She really, **really** did.

Carina beamed. “So, we are moving in together?!”

Maya nodded again, chuckling lightly. “It would seems so, yes.”

“Bene. Bene.” the Italian said, still in slight haze. “Now, about the where…”

“I was thinking my place.” Maya promptly interjected. “Because, I have more room and it’s closer to both the Hospital and the Station. And we could start moving your stuff immediately after the New Year’s. Or, if you don’t want that, I could move in here; or we could look for a place together.”

Carina’s smile was impossibly wide now. “You came up with all this incredibly quickly!” she remarked meaningfully.

Maya smiled sheepishly, “Well, I may have thought about the possibility of us moving in together, as well.” she admitted. “I also may have just been waiting for the right moment to suggest it to you.”

“Oh, is that so?!” Carina grinned, leaning closer to Maya, their faces now barely inches apart.

“Aha.” the blonde nodded.

“Well, it looks like I’ve **hit** you to the punch, then.” Carina quipped.

Maya chuckled again. “You’ve **beat** me to the punch, yes. But, I don’t mind.”

“Really?! I thought you didn’t like to lose.” Carina teased.

“And, who said I lost?!” Maya promptly challenged. “I get to live with an incredibly smart Italian brunette, who also happens to be off-the-charts hot. Now, I don’t know about you, but I sure as hell wouldn’t call that a loss!”

Carina grinned broadly. “And how would you call it, then?”

“Winning a freakin’ lottery!” Maya almost exclaimed before she closed the remaining distance between them in a breathtaking kiss.

They would sort out all the details later, but right now - they had some celebrating to do!

**Author's Note:**

> So, are you smiling yet? :)
> 
> Thank you for reading.   
> Happy holidays! Take care!


End file.
